Nightmares
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Jane and Maura deal with the traumatic effects of the shooting.
1. Chapter 1

Maura groaned as she heard the annoying buzzing of her alarms clock. She reached out and hit the snooze button then pulled the covers back over her head and sighed.

_Not today. Please go away_. She was to trapped in her thoughts she didn't hear the two people enter her room.

"Dr Isles?" came the first voice. Maura quickly pulled down the blanket to see Frost and Korsak standing on either side of her bed.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"You asked us to come and get you. I take it you're not ready" Korsak said looking at her bed hair and pyjama's. Maura shook her head.

"No I'm not. Can you give me twenty minutes?" she said throwing back the blanket and standing up. Both Korsak and Frost nodded.

"Sure, we'll wait in the living room" Frost said as he left Maura's bedroom, followed by Korsak.

Today was one that neither of them wanted to encounter. Maura's reluctance at getting ready proved that she of all people didn't want to go.  
>Maura eventually came out from her bedroom in a slim black dress and matching heels.<p>

"Do you think Jane will like it?" she asked softy. Korsak and Frost both looked at her and nodded.

"I'm sure she would. Come on we're going to be late" Korsak said getting up from the couch. Korsak drove the three of them to the church where many people were still gathered out the front. Maura's grip tightened on her purse. Frost got out of the car first, leaving Korsak to talk to Maura.

"Maura" he said a soothing voice. Maura turned her face to Korsak.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to" Korsak told her. Maura shook her head.

"I'm fine. I want to do this" she said with a soft smile. Korsak nodded and got out of the car. He went around to Maura's side and helped her out. She took his arm and he led them into the church. She sat down next to Angela and Frank Rizzoli. They each gave her a gentle hug before she took her final seat. As the rest of the church filled with people, Maua started to get nervous. Her legs started to bounce up and down. Angela reached over and placed a hand on Maura's knee. Maura looked over at Angela's soft eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked. Maura tried to give her best smile.

"I've done speeches before. How are you?" Maura asked placing her hand on top of Angela's. She took a deep breath.

"I'm not supposed to be here. It should be me in there" Angela said as her tears started again. Maura squeezed her hand and took a calming breath. Her attention went to the front of the church and the priest that now approached the stand to start the service. Maura couldn't hear what the priest was saying as she was too caught up in her own thoughts.

"Now a few words from Maura Isles" the priest said. Maura didn't move.

"Maura, honey". Maura turned her head with hope in her eyes, which soon disappeared as she saw Angela instead of the person she loves. Maura nodded her head and slowly got up to stand where the priest was. She cleared her throat and stood in front of the microphone.

"Jane Rizzoli" she paused and looked to her right. She was dreading this day. Until this day nothing seemed real. And now that she was up here speaking these words, everything was now clear to her.

"Jane Rizzoli was my best friend. She was my…my" she paused trying to keep the tears at bay. She hadn't shed a tear since she had been told, but now they all wanted to fall at the same time.

"Jane was the first person I have ever loved" she continued. She looked over at Angela, Frank and Frankie who all gave her a soft smile.

"I have never met a stronger or stubborn woman as Jane and I loved her because of that" she took another deep breath. She did the mistake of looking back to her right and saw the framed picture of Jane. Her heart broke and she couldn't hide it.

"I'm sorry" Maura said as she ran from the front of the church, up the aisle and out the front of the church. Angela quickly got up from her seat and ran after her. She found Maura crying on the front step. She got down and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Maura" came that voice again. Maura kept crying.

"Maura, sweetie, wake up". Maura opened her eyes to see Jane's worried face above her, lamp light lighting her up like an angel. Maura looked around the room. Then she realised what had happened.

"Oh god" she said placing her hands over her face, crying again.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm right here" Jane said as she urged Maura up into her lap. Maura complied, wrapped her arms around Janes neck.

"I'm sorry" Maura cried. Jane ran small circles over Maura's back.

"It's ok. I know" Jane said soothingly. Maura pulled back.

"It just won't stop" she said. She closed her eyes.

"It's always the same. I'm at your funeral and I can never finish my speech" Maura explains. Jane pulls her closer.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I did this to you Maur. I wish I could take it all back" Jane said kissing her head. Maura shook her head.

"I don't blame you for this Jane. I will never blame you for this" Maura said kissing her neck.

"Want to try and get some sleep?" Jane asked. Maura paused before nodding slowly.

"If you hold me" she said softly. Jane kissed her head and gently laid Maura down and covered them back up with the blanket. Jane let go of Maura to turn off the light.

"Jane" Maura quickly said grabbing for Jane.

"It's ok, I just have to turn the light off" she told her. She then wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Maur" Jane whispered. Maura snuggled closer to Jane.

"I love you so much" she replied.

**There will be another chapter. Keep your eyes open **


	2. Chapter 2

Jane pushed Maura behind her, trying to protect her as much as possible. She knew Bobby wasn't afraid to kill and she didn't think he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. They all hear the gun fire and Bobby moves towards them, Jane's gun in hand. He reaches out and grabs Maura's arm, pulling her towards him.

"No, no. Leave her" Jane said frantically, trying to grab for Maura. Bobby dragged her out of the door.

"Jane" she could hear Maura calling for her. Within a few minutes the S.W.A.T team burst into the morgue.

"Take him now" she ordered them pointing to Frankie on the slab. When she was sure Frankie would be ok she rushed out of the morgue and headed out to the front of the building. She burst through the front doors and ran down the front steps. She looked to see Bobby still dragging Maura towards the car. Maura was doing everything she could to try and slow him down She was trying to be as heavy as she could. Jane looked at the cops that lined the road, all aimed but none willing to make the shot. Then the unthinkable happened. Bobby moved the gun to Maura stomach and pulled the trigger. Maura slumped to the ground and then shots rang out, killing him instantly. Jane ran as fast as she could to get to Maura's side. She bent down and pulled Maura into her lap, a hand going to the wound in her stomach.

"Maur, stay with me" Jane pleaded. Maura's eyes fluttered opened to see Jane's worried face.

"I'm sorry" she said in a whisper. Jane shook her head.

"No, you're going to be fine. Where's the goddamn ambulance" she yelled at no one in particular. Korsak joined her.

"It's on it's way" he told her. Jane turned her attention back to Maura.

"You can't leave me" Jane begged. Maura's eyes closed and her breathing shallowed.

"Maura. Maura come one" Jane shook her gently, but there was no response.

"Maura" Jane cried.

"Jane" she heard Maura's voice. Her eyes quickly snapped to Maura's face, but to her dismay her eyes were still closed.

"Jane, wake up" Maura's voice sounded again. Jane sat up in bed, her heart pounding. She turned to see the silhouette of Maura. She grabbed Maura's face and kissed her. She kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her chin and finally her lips. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane as her breathing went back to normal.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. Jane shook her head.

"I will be, just give me a minute" she said as she buried her head in Maura's neck. Maura ran her hands up and down Jane's back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly. Jane shook her head again. Jane placed a few kisses on Maura's neck.

"Do you want to try and sleep again?" Maura asked. This time Jane nodded. Maura slowly laid back down pulling Jane down with her. Jane rested her head on Maura's chest and wrapped and arm around her waist. Maura leant down and Kissed Jane's forehead and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you" Jane said with a sigh and held her tighter.

"I love you too" Maura replied. Maura waited until Jane was finally asleep before she closed her eyes and willed her nightmares to stay away.

**Hope you guys liked it. What do you think should happen next? More nightmares?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane wakes up before Maura the next morning. She just watched Maura sleep. She can tell she is dreaming by the way her eyes are fluttering under her eyelids. She watched and waited for the moment to wake her girlfriend up.

"Jane" Maura moaned. Jane went to shake Maura awake but stopped and looked at her, a grin gracing her features.

"Mmm yes" Maura moaned again. Jane felt Maura push her body up against hers.

"Definitely not a nightmare" Jane says softly as she moves closer to Maura.

"Jane" Maura moans again and this time Jane leans down and kisses Maura's neck.

"Mmm" she moaned again. Jane couldn't help it. She gently pushed Maura onto her back and kissed her deeply. When she stopped Maura opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking into Jane's hungry eyes. Jane grind.

"You were moaning my name. I couldn't resist" Jane said and kissed Maura's neck.

"Mmm I was having the best dream" Maura said as she closed her eyes and ran her hands up Jane's back.

"No nightmares?" Jane asked and she continued her attack on Maura's neck, slowly moving towards her chest.

"No, no nightmares. Just you and me in our bed" Maura moaned again as Jane undid her pyjama top and started sucking on her nipple.

"Good" Jane replied as continued her work on Maura's body.

Jane settles down into bed and waits for Maura to finish up her nightly routine. Jane reaches over and sets her alarm when Maura climbs in under the covers. Jane settles down next to her and wraps an arm over Maura's waist.

"Let's hope for another pleasant dream" she murmurs in her ear then places a kiss on her cheek.

"Well after this morning and lunch and then desert, I think my conscious will be thinking of just that" Maura replies with a smile.

"Good. Love you Maur" Jane mumbles as she falls asleep.

"I love you to Jane" Maura says as she falls asleep in Jane's arms.

"Mmm yes baby" Maura moaned. Jane opened her eyes to see Maura on her back, eyes closed and biting her lower lip. Another grin graced lips and she leaned in to kiss her neck but stopped at the words that left Maura's mouth.

"Ho…yt…yes" her body arched up off the bed. Jane sat up and looked around the room but she didn't see anything. Then her eyes went to Maura's legs that were thrashing from under the blanket. She pulled the blanket back and there was Hoyt in between Maura's legs, a smug smile on his face. Jane gasped. Hoyt looked up at her and licked his lips.

"Hi Jane" he sneered. Jane jumped off the bed, pulling the blanket off with her.

"Hell no. Jesus Christ" she yelled running a hand through her hair. Maura sat up in the dark and saw Jane's silhouette.

"Jane sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked softly. Jane's heart was racing as she stared at the bed, the image of Hoyt now gone and all she could see was darkness. She couldn't speak. She ran out of the room to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Maura got off the bed and followed her. She stood at the kitchen bench just watching Jane.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly. Jane shook her head and took a deep breath the turned around to face Maura.

"He was…I mean he…" Jane pointed towards Maura but couldn't put a sentence together.

"Who sweetie?" Maura asked confused.

"Hoyt. He was….he was having you for desert" she said in a soft voice. Maura felt herself shiver as the words fell from Jane mouth. She then made her way over to Jane and ran her hands up and down Jane's arms.

"I was just a dream Jane. Nothing like that will happen" she leaned up and gently kissed Jane's lips. Jane just nodded.

"I think you should see someone" Maura stated. Jane looked at her horrified.

"I have a few messed up dreams and you want to send me to a shrink? If I remember correctly, you were having them too" Jane said angrily. She tried to walk away but Maura grabbed her.

"You're right. I have been having them too. How about we both go see a psychiatrist?" she suggested. Jane let the idea run through her head for a little while, then looked at Maura.

"You will be there with me? In the room?" she asked. Maura nodded. Jane sighed and nodded.

"If you're there I guess so" she said softly. Maura gave her a soft smile.

"Ok. I will ring tomorrow. It will be ok Jane" she leaned up and kissed Jane again, this time Jane was more responsive and wrapped her arms around Maura.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. Maura smiled.

"It's alright Jane. Come on, let's get back to bed" Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led her back to their bedroom, where they picked up the blanket and Maura wrapped her arms around Jane this time.

"Get some sleep sweetie. I'll be here when you wake up" Maura says and kisses the top of Jane's head.

"You better be" Jane said as she closed her eyes. Maura chuckled as she closed her own eyes and settled in for another sleep.

**Sorry it took so long to update, but have been busy. Its short I know but there will be another one I promise.**


End file.
